Boruto the eyes of perdition
by Zack Rios
Summary: La vida de Boruto siempre se a considerado para el lo que se puede decir normal,el era un gennin hacia sus misiones,pasaba tiempo con sus amigos y su familia nada fuera de lo normal hasta un día,un día en lo que todo como lo veía antes cambio


**Alerta este fanfic contendrá personaje transgenero si a usted no le gusta le recomiendo que no lo lea,aun no se menciona de el en este capitulo pero creo que irán deduciendo de quien se trata aparte que si se mencionara en los futuros capítulos puesto a eso si no te molesta espero y te guste **

**Boruto Au Sharingan**

* * *

Era un día normal en konohagakure,hoy era un día de entrenamiento fue uno muy largo el sensei y Mitsuki habían decidido irse pues el día de entrenamiento había durado lo suficiente, solo que dos jovencitos aun no estaban satisfechos de entrenar por tres horas

Ambos usaban sus técnicas, ahora solamente estaban peleando solamente con sus habilidades del taijutsu Boruto corrió hacia Sarada para enfrentarla, el normalmente usaba el estilo de combate de los hyuga el empezó a tratar de pegarle un golpe, pero ella los esquivo y lo alejo con una patada ella empezó a hacer sellos de mano lanzando bolas furiosas de fuego ardiente por su boca el salto el entre el fuego hizo tres copias de el mismo ambos clones del cayeron en el suelo cada uno de ellos metió su mano en uno de los bolsillos de la bolsa que tenía atrás sacando kunais de ellos, cada uno de los clones corrieron en distintas direcciones cada uno de ellos lanzo kunai hacia la niña la cual activo su sharingan y los esquivo el primero que venía corriendo hacia su izquierda ella lo esquivo el clon trataba de distraerla para atacarla por otra dirección ella lo mando de un golpe hacia un árbol deshaciendo el clon vio como otro venia de arriba el intento patearla ella lo agarro lo sostuvo de la pierna ella trato de lanzarla pero otro clon intento atacarla desde atrás de su espalda puedo deshacerse del clon pero el otro logro golpearla ella cayo hacia el suelo logro detenerse pero eso no quito que se ganara unos rasguños, ella acomodo sus lentes

Analizando que ya había vencido a dos así que solo quedaba un clon y el verdadero Boruto, ella volteo a ver pero no vio a nadie en el campo una sonrisa fugaz se fijó en su rostro, todo esto no era más que una simple distracción. Y ella había caído en su trampa, ella no perdió el tiempo visualizó todo el campo de batalla ella corrió y salto dando impulso

-¡Shannaro!- grito la niña la cual golpeo con un golpe certero hacia un punto en específico del campo haciendo retumbar la tierra la cuan con cada segundo que pasaba se resquebrajaba más y más, un boruto salió de ahí el la agarró de la espalda

-enserio crees que eso funcionara en –sus palabras fueron cortadas por alguien que la golpeo de la nada era el Boruto original, eso la sorprendió pues se suponía que él estaba en la tierra y jamás lo había visto salir ella rodo varios metros de ahí, uno de los clones de Boruto se deshizo, ella se levanto

-debo de admitir que me dejaste sorprendida, has mejorado Boruto

Él sonrió mientras se tallaba la nariz algo alagado

-gracias Sarada, tú también has mejorado bastante ttebasa

Ella se volvió a poner en pose de batalla, a lo que él hizo lo mismo ella volvió a hacer sellos de mano volviendo a lanzarse jutsu katon el por suerte pudo esquivarlos a tiempo, pero había algo que lo hizo casi caer en una de las llamas su vista se estaba tornando borrosa por unos segundos, el sacudió su cabeza no podía dejar que esto lo detuviese pues podría ser contradictorio si le pasara en el campo de batalla real de allá a fuera, el corrió hacia a ella, ella trato de darle un golpe tras golpe y golpe pero el logro esquivar uno tras otro el logro pegarle en el pecho alejándola, cada vez más se hacía más borrosa su vista cosa que noto su compañera de equipo ya que él se estaba balaceando para poder mantener compostura y estaba cayéndose el sintió como unos brazos lo tomaron de la espalda antes de que el callera

-¡Boruto!

El miro a su compañera de equipo Sarada preocupada por él, se alejó de ella por fin estabilizándose bien pero se tallo los ojos aun podía seguir viendo borroso parpadeo borroso, por fin pudo ver mejor el miro a su compañera la cual lo estaba viendo sorprendida eso lo hizo asustar

-Sarada q-que sucede porque estas observándome de ese modo

Ella se veía insegura de decírselo ella suspiro, mientras el veía como ella sacaba algo de su bolsillo era un espejo

-¿un espejo? Sarada porque estás dándome e- sus palabras fueron detenidas abruptamente al ver su reflejo en el

Sus manos temblaron como antes lo habían hecho, casi se ahogaba con su propia saliva el apretó fuertemente el espejo, lo que él vio no lo podía creer él pensó que era una broma de su compañera

Pero ahí estaba en el espejo

* * *

Sus ojos, ambos ojos brillaban en un rojo carmesí, en lugar del azul claro de siempre fue remplazado por unos ojos color tan rojo como la sangre misma, decorados con una aspa en cada ojo, el dejo caer el espejo el cual se rompió en miles de pedazos al impactar con el suelo el volteo a ver a su compañera de equipo la cual estaba igual que él, no dijo nada ella lo estaba viéndolo asustada al igual de cómo se encontraba en estos momentos

-Boruto...Tus...ojos

Se limitó a decir la Uchiha, el no pudo soportarlo más y abandono el campo y a su compañera, no importándole los gritos de su compañera para que el volviera el corrió y corrió tan rápido como él pudo llego a la aldea esquivo a todo el que se le cruzara y si alguien lo quisiera detener para hablar él no se detendría

El llego a su casa y azotó la puerta con la fuerza con la que cerro, a él no le importo si alguien lo escucho el solamente quería ya estar en casa, el niño rubio se desplomó en el sillón que estaba en la sala, abrazo sus piernas y cerró los ojos contendiendo sus propias lagrimas solo que sus ojos aun así lo traicionaron gotas húmedas se deslizaron por sus mejillas cayendo lentamente para reposar en su barbilla, los sollozos se hicieron presentes en la sala. No entendía por qué el...por qué el portaría el sharingan no lo entendía y se sentía raro y consternado, confundido

Deseando que todo esto fuera una pesadilla de la cual podría abrir los ojos y despertar y fingir que jamás tuvo ese sueño, pero esto no era un sueño por más que él lo quisiera así esto era real, esto no era un sueño no era un juego de su mente esto era otro tipo de juego macabro del que ahora él estaba viviendo, se preguntó el muchacho en su mente

Sus pensamientos fueron detenidos al escuchar la puerta abrirse, el volteo girando su cabeza ligeramente en dirección de la puerta, todo iba casi en cámara lenta para él la puerta iba abriéndose lentamente escuchándose el ruido rechinante de la puerta tan fuerte como antes detrás de la puerta revelando una figura

-creo que la puerta necesita ser reparada ttebayo-dijo el rubio el cual se sentó a un lado de su hijo el ambiente estaba tenso en la sala, cosa que noto el mayor él se estiro bostezando

-valla que si fue un día muy cansado, pero gracias a Shikamaru que me dijo que él se encargaría, para estar con ustedes más temprano no es genial Boruto? quizá hasta pueda entrenarte y...- el vio el semblante del chico esta ido en sus propios pensamientos el pequeño rubio se acostó, Naruto podía ver sus ojos inyectados en sangre, boruto había estado llorando por un buen tiempo

-¿Sucede algo Boruto?...algo que quieras contarme-el niño rubio tardo varios segundos en reaccionar y se volvió a sentar al borde del sillón

-yo...bueno-su voz sonaba temblorosa pero el logro mantenerla lo más estable que podía, su padre lo veía esperando su respuesta boruto apretó sus puños queriéndose armar de valor para contárselo

-hoy estaba peleando con Sarada-dijo el apretando sus labios

-¿peleando con Sarada?-él niño lo miro fijamente a los ojos -claro lo siento puedes continuar ttebayo-

-y me sucedió algo muy raro yo…bueno, papá. Antes de todo

¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?-

Naruto trago hondo y asintió con la cabeza esperando cualquier pregunta que su hijo valla a decir

-creo que me está sucediendo algo extraño...Yo...bueno tú crees que yo sea un fenómeno...algo...no normal...por qué creo que estoy...siendo una especie de mutante

Naruto sostuvo su barbilla algo pensativo-mmh bueno puedo creer como es eso-dijo imaginándose un animal con dos cabezas

-¡Esto no es un juego papa!-dijo el niño no pudiendo contener sus lagrimas

-Claro claro lo siento Boruto perdóname.. ¿Podrías continuar?-dijo el rubio tocando el hombro del menor el cual se estaba limpiando las lagrimas

-en el entrenamiento, al final no sé lo que paso, mi vista se tornaba borrosa con cada segundo que pasaba se ponía aún más borrosa incluso me dolió un poco la cabeza-dijo el mientras con su mano izquierda la ponía en su cabeza

-Quizá...Estabas cansado o quizá agotaste todo tu chakra-dijo analizando las palabras del rubio menor, vio como el niño negó con la cabeza, vio como el niño estaba apretando sus manos en el sillón abría la boca pero la volvía a cerrar como si cada minuto que pasara le costara hablar aún mas

-No era eso, si fuera así...no hubiera sido de ese modo, aparte...me caí por no poderme mantener en pie debido a los mareos...después de eso, yo bueno Sarada me dio un espejo-no sabiendo si continuar o no podía ver la cara de su padre esta vez un poco más preocupado, el trago hondo tendría que decírselo si no de otra forma lo descubriría y seria mucho peor

-Tenía el Sharingan-dijo no conteniendo el temblar de su voz lo que demostraba que estaba rompiéndose en mil pedazos

Naruto estaba estupefacto no podía decir nada tenía su boca tapada con su propia mano temblorosa, veía a su hijo mas no le decía nada sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par su mente sus palabras todo estaba en blanco para él, boruto lo veía de la misma forma ahora se podía ver en su semblante asustado que cambiaba a uno triste

-Lo sabía...sabía que esta seria tu reacción sabía que tú me verías de este modo sabía que no lo tomarías bien...Claro quién puede tomar con tanta normalidad a un monstruo- sus palabras se deslizaron lentamente en un tono muy amargo y lloroso

-Espera Boruto n-pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por su hijo

Todo estaba tan frenético, incomodo, intenso y de cualquier forma era como un mal sueño en el que todo se está derrumbando...Todas esas mentiras se estaban derramando de todos esos años en las que estaban sobre un vaso del cual empezaba a romperse poco a poco dejando salir todo de el

\- No, ya basta ni siquiera intentes justificarlo nada lo puede hacer y nada lo hará acaso no lo entiendes más que ser un monstruo soy una aberración algo no normal-lagrimas escurrieron de sus ojos

Naruto quería hablar, quería decirle pero algo lo detuvo...quizá su gran miedo que por primera vez en largos años tenía en si

-No dices nada...ya veo entonces estoy en lo correcto…tú también me ves como un jodido monstruo-apretó sus puños y sus ojos tan fuerte como pudo los volvió a abrir no dijo nada solo corrió a su habitación al entrar azoto la puerta con toda la fuerza que el tenia hizo un gran y sonoro sonido que hizo retumbar todo en la casa dejando a Naruto solo en la sala

El apretó fuertemente sus puños y frunció sus dientes se sentó en el sofá quería ir con Boruto…su hijo pero ahora no era muy conveniente en el estado emocional en el que el pobre muchacho confundido se encontraba, no había de otra manera no había tal forma no había solución para esto

Suspiro

Saco algo de su bolsillo era un teléfono, aún era algo nuevo para él la tecnología pero si sabía llamar busco en sus contactos, tecleo el nombre

Sasuke…

El llamo, podía escuchar el sonido de que estaba en línea estaba agradecido de que no tuviera el celular apagado se tardó un poco de tiempo pero escucho como contesto escucho su voz ronca

-mmhp que sucede Naruto-dijo desde la otra línea, el cual estaba descansando después de haber terminado una misión por fin ha podido estar en su casa para descansar después de todos los meses que había durado fuera

Segundos de silencio reinaron, solo podía oír la respiración agitada al otro lado de la bocina el empezó a hablar

-Sasuke.. Es...es Boruto-dijo con dificultad el rubio su voz se oía cansada pero había otro tono que era diferente, algo que nunca había escuchado en el rubio no pudo identificarlo

-Boruto…Que es lo que Sucede-dijo el tratando de no presionarlo sentía como el tiempo transcurría muy lento al otro lado de la bocina podía escuchar a un Naruto muy tenso

-Es Boruto...el acaba de despertar el Sharingan… él ya sabe que lo posee- dijo el susurrando lentamente

Al otro lado estaba Sasuke casi se cae su celular de la impresión al escuchar aquellas palabras el tomo el celular más firmemente

-Estas seguro… y si solo es un error-dijo el tratando de encontrar respuestas aún se negaba a ese hecho

-No Sasuke…definitivamente creo que si lo despertó El… el se lo tomo muy mal no sé lo que debo hacer-dijo con su voz seria, bajo aún más en la última parte espero la respuesta del pelinegro, por un momento pensó que le había colgado o que simplemente ya no estaba ahí pero pudo escuchar nuevamente su voz

-Quizá ya es hora de que él lo sepa-

-No estoy muy seguro..Como es que él se lo tomara sabes, ni siquiera quiero pensarlo, no quiero que esto..Lo valla a cambiar todo-

-Creo que ya cambio todo en el momento en que lo despertó, lo más razonable es decirle la verdad, por muy dura que sea para el… y por muy difícil que sea para ti-dijo el serio

-Pero yo… supongo que tienes razón ya no puedo mantener esto por mucho más tiempo-suspiro tristemente ante esa idea de enfrentarse a su hijo, y decirle la verdad

Una verdad que ha estado guardándose desde el día de su nacimiento

-De todas formas gracias…por todo-el cerro su teléfono lo aventó y cayó al suelo el tomo su cabeza tenia tantas cosas que hacer…tantas cosas que decir y no sabía ni por dónde empezar o que decir tendría que revelar todo volvió a suspirar pero esta vez de una manera fuerte y sonora había sacado todo el aire de sus pulmones volvió a respirar para recuperarlo

-Solo espero y todo esto no resulte como yo me lo imagino-dijo el caminando por las escaleras dirigiéndose a la habitación de su hijo esta vez camino lentamente con miedo, acerco su mano a la puerta

Un golpe

Dos golpes

Tres golpes

-Boruto tenemos que hablar, por favor abre la puerta-dijo el en voz alta pero sin sonar enojado

Al otro lado de la puerta estaba Boruto el cual estaba sentado en el piso abrazando sus piernas con ambos brazos, el chico no dijo nada ni siquiera se limitó a responder algo corto o algo que tan siquiera fuese una palabra solo se podía escuchar unos leves sollozos al otro lado de la puerta los cuales estaban amortiguándose con sus propias piernas

-Boruto perdón si no dije nada allá abajo, no estaba asustado por ti solo estaba un poco sorprendido, en verdad lo siento pero quiero hablar contigo…por favor-no escucho respuesta alguna

-Escucha no eres un monstruo…Tu eres un niño totalmente normal por favor déjame. Déjame entrar a hablar contigo.-

* * *

**y aquí termina el primer capitulo de lo que espero hacer,pero antes que todo quiero saber que es lo que les parece no es que menosprecie mi trabajo pero me gustaría leer sus opiniones eso en verdad me encantaría y aparte de ser este mi primer Fic para esta pagina pues significaría mucho mas para mi **


End file.
